Chapter Two: The court of Clera
Persons of Interest # Emperor Cles/Kronos/Empedocles - King of Clera # Duda - Smith # Lechaun - Geologist # Hermes - Messenger # Nemo - Lord of Knowledge, Kings Consultant # Aghi - Lord of Spirit # Tim - Lord of Time # Agape - Lady of Mind # Gazaley - Lady of Correspondence # Neraru - Lord of Entropy # Floed - Lord/Lady of Life # Aditya - Lord of Matter # Habil - Lord of Prime # Amor - Acolyte of Mind # Fenrir - Acolyte of Life # Gud - Acolyte of Life # Doring - Acolyte of Matter # Nor - Acolyte of Entropy # Sel - Acolyte of Life # Bor - Acolyte of Matter # Mir - Acolyte of Prime Coming to the Port-ish jetty of Clera, the players see a lot of people with their own stories. For the beginning, the King welcomes them happily. He is a dude with an aura. Not metaphorically speaking, it really glows around him. His aura is a golden glow and oscillates with his emotions. He has a royal guard of four epic mages (haven't decided on their attributes yet), Duda, Lechaun, Hermes and Nemo. Their attitude is slightly different, somewhat reserved on how a group of novice mages can achieve what their Lords, Ladys and Acolytes cannot, but they give the players a shot. Neraru, the Lord of Entropy, has a vision of all being good. The king is extremely relieved. The players can make themselves a home now. The island is roughly 100 square kilometres in space, with enough woods to nourish the flock that lives in this tropical island. Its sight is dominated by a massive mountain and, at the slope of that mountain, the castle of the court. The building is where the meetings hold place, and has a tower that surpasses the mountain itself. Lets spend a decade here. The characters age and have to find a (very obvious) solution to expand their life-span. You can employ countless tries to muster the barriers, the moon, or other questions you can think of. Why aren't they free to go wherever they may be? It all comes down to the following story. Once upon a time, when Clerics ruled the world, the mages would just float around with their island, or jump with it, or jump over half the earth with ease. But one day, it came to an dead end, when Neraru stumbled into the main hall and lost his calm over a 'change of destiny' that just happened. When they realized this, it was to late. The barrier was in place and no magick in the world moved the island around now. It all comes down to this: With the upcoming of alternate magic, static in nature, there was a change of the will of god. Mages should not be the ruler of the world, as one would see fit, as they are almost limitless in power, but the world will be divided into smaller regions that allow for some variability. Lets begin the first stage of world exploration. Lets visit some foreign cultures and meet mighty beings that could crush the players. We have several options for the group - that is still able to cross the barriers back to the world - that come to mind. # Middle East/Enoch]] (Vampires) # Ancient Egypt (Mummies) # Ireland (Faeries) # China and/or Japan (Kindreds of the East, Changelings) # Middle Europe (Werewolfs) # Latin America (Static Aztec Blood Sorcerers) I have yet to decide on the storylines for the concrete Parts, as they should be playable by novice characters, but foreshadow the forces the characters are to encounter in more or less open field. Note that until 1500 BC, no iron is smelted, so the Faeries are a good choice to begin with. Nudge the players to this mission. It is - more or less the same that the other missions - to bring one kind of magic user to the domain of Clera. This is differently difficult. Faeries are more naive and curios in nature, so this one would be easy.